


Jesus? Y/N?

by elixx



Category: Satire - Fandom, WTF - Fandom, bro im sorry, drabble - Fandom, idk - Fandom
Genre: No regerts, no regurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elixx/pseuds/elixx
Summary: no regertsa nonsense hard to read drabble where jesus has daddy issues gets fucked by an oc then the oc fucks y/n then fucks chocolate





	Jesus? Y/N?

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to my co-writer, salamander

his dick was piping hot, rising up like a baked pie, and he pointed it towards the moon and asked jesus to ride it like he’d ridden his camels :weary:  
jesus cried out, feeling the juicy schlong dong from deep within his soul, and blessed be the nut that came from it, only the holiest of hot sexy priests could nut inside jesus. jesus moaned, the sound that came from his throat managing to hit all the right notes to be the wii music theme, and as he nut it became baby shark, an epic wii music x baby shark remix that sent him to the edge of the pleasure cosmos. each fat penut expanded jesus’s titties, and he begged for more juicy remix, only to find none. he was abandoned, just like his father had abandoned him. jesus had daddy issues and he begged for nathan to let him call him daddy, nathan conceded, reluctantly, and jesus cried out, “oh yes Daddy, Daddy I have sinned, please don’t punish me with eternal damnation Daddy! I’ve been so naughty Daddy, forgive me with your pleasure stick, forgive me so hard”

Suddenly, as bees filled the room Jesus found his tits expanding even more, till they were shoved up against Nathan’s face and Nathan gasped, seeing the face of God in Jesus’s massive, stretched nipples. he sucked the nipples, feeling intense unholy arousal, and felt warm nut pour down his throat, the nut, the milk, was ethereal, something only heaven could have a taste of. Suddenly the bees picked up jesus by the tits, stealing him away from nathan, nathan cries out, “nO! MY JESUS! I NEED HIS TITS! COME BACK BARRY!”  
but the bees did not come back, and jesus’ tits dried up like the world’s freshwater lakes. nothing could satisfy nathan now, he felt hopeless and lost. his eyes, the tears, reminded him of ethereal nut, and as he walked home with his engorged dick dragging behind him, he closed the door, fully expecting his only chance at love to have come to an end.  
the next day though, someone knocked, “Jesus?” he asked, not daring to get his hopes up, but opened the door anyway. There, he saw a girl, she grinned, “Hi, my name is Y/N, and I’m not like the other girls. :joy:” she smiled, he reached out to touch her cat ears and the girl before him crumpled like a ragdoll, moaning “i’m such a slut for gentle touches” she meowed, and he gasped, amazed at this beauty. He looked down, feeling something wet touch his toes, only to realize she was dripping, his poor carpet was drenched in her cummie wummies, whatever would he do with the dry cleaning bill? but yeah she wasn’t like the other girls so he invited her in, feeling her eyes on his dragging monstercock, it made him blush, “s-sorry, i forgot to get dressed, y/n-chan, i hope you don’t mind monstercock”  
“oh no!” y/n exclaimed, smiling, and grinned, “i love monstercock uwu! owo!” she grinned, smirking, and smiled.   
“good good im glad”  
he picked up y/n and placed her on his monstercok, only to find her already melting, y/n was a hallucination. in his hands and on his dick was a giant chocolate person, made entirely of chocolate, milk chocolate, it was melting in the heat of his dick, and he wondered when he’d sculpted the cat ears into its collapsing skull. this chocolate shaped candy had never been alive, yet it tasted so sweet, his tiny, human-sized cock tried to fit in the broken chocolate hole, (it was hollow inside) but it scraped his pp so he cried and threw the chocolate sex doll away, then cried for a few hours.

the end


End file.
